Thoiria
Thoiria is a sprawling socialistic society and the neighbouring nation of Ihazon. Its relatively humble population are hard-working, compassionate and culturally minded. Most of the nation is barren snow landscape with a few exceptions; most notably its capital, Landesgarten, and the futuristic city of Akkurey. Settlements Here is a list over all officially recognized city populations in Thoiria. * Landesgarten * Akkurey * Snudir * Porthown * Hafenstadt History Ancient History exciting story of the nation's history is beng fixde Modern History Thoiria as a nation arose as a result of the growing capitalism in Ihazon. Despite economic growth, the difference between rich and poor was starting to become a serious issue. A growing number of Ihazonan socialists grew restless and demanded change. This escalated to armed riots in the street. In 1960, The Parliament of Ihazon was stormed by armed rebels, but they were shot down by armed guards. As a result, the south western edge of Ihazon was declared the independent nation of Thoiria, which was immediately built as a socialistic collective. Thoirazonan War In 1982, war broke out between Ihazon and Thoiria after a group of Ihazonans in Kemur were executed by what appeared to be Thoirian soldiers. Ihazon declared war on Thoiria, and an armed conflict in the city lasted for 7 years, until Ihazonan Chancellor Shrove Pulpaclean in 1989 was found guilty of treason and executed in Trondheim. Politics Due to the vastness of Thoiria's geography, its spread apart cities naturally act as their own administrative centre. Thoiria's political system is formed to reflect this. Each city function as an autonomous administrative region for the cities' surrounding areas and have city councils that are responsible for the various administrative duties of the city. Each city council, despite being free to organise as they like, respond to the jurisdiction of the central governing organ in Landesgarten, the People's Representative Council of Conflict Counselling and Decision Making (PReCCCaDM), but are otherwise given full autonomy. PReCCCaDM serves the role of parliament in Thoiria as well as the city council in Landesgarten. Each city, including Landesgarten, send representatives to the National Assembly, the executive organ situated within PreCCCaDM's quarters. Because Thoiria does not have a state, however, the National Assembly functions similarly to a board of executives operating in a union of interests. This results in a few mutual agreements, bond in contracts, that apply to all regions within Thoiria. These agreements essentially form a constitution and the basis of Thoirian values. National Assembly contracts Some of the contracts considered the most important in Thoiria include: * §1: All Thoirian citizens above the age of 17 are permitted to cast their vote in any vote held by the city council of which city they reside in. * §1.1: All Thoirian citizens eligible to vote (see §1) may also be chosen as representatives for their city in the National Assembly. * §2: All cities not already under the jurisdiction of another administrative city region are to be considered their own administrative city region, and given the freedom to organise freely so long said organisational structure does not violate any National Assembly-signed contracts. * §3: A state, defined as a centrally governed law-making and law-ruling institution upheld and defended by violence, is under no circumstance to be allowed to exist within Thoirian borders. * §4: A company, defined as an organisation monetarily owned by a single person or a small group of persons, allowing them monetary value to be stored and distributed without control of non-owning participants of the organisation, is under no circumstance to be allowed to exist within Thoirian borders. * §4.1 Given a company's organisational ownership structure belongs to the entire super-ordinate population of which resources it allocates control over belong to, a company may exist with the purpose of commercially driven operations with foreign entities. Category:Tog Creative Category:Nations